


four letter word.

by galaxymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymir/pseuds/galaxymir
Summary: A confession right under the stars.





	four letter word.

**Author's Note:**

> another old, sweet drabble
> 
> enjoy!

 

_“I love you…”_

Those loud words awakened the forgotten butterflies in Ymir’s half empty stomach. Those words got her heart pounding hard against her chest. Those words made her mouth become a desert, dry of any kind of moisture. Those words made her calloused palms break out into a disgusting sweat which caused her to stick her narrow hands into the sand under her. She slowly turned her head over to the girl beside her, the blooming fireworks above their heads having no importance anymore.

Historia was already looking up at her, her eyes reflecting the bright colors of red, white, and blue. She wore a soft smile and a natural shade of blush. She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, and Ymir still couldn’t believe the words that were coming from out of her pretty mouth.

“W-What?” she asked even though she heard clearly over the boisterous illuminations.

Historia let out a giggle so sweet and melodic before saying again,

 _“I love you, Ymir. So, so much.”_

All of her emotions seemed to hit her at once. Ymir felt happy, of course, but upset because she didn’t know how to respond. She felt sad because how could Historia love someone like herself? Then she also felt another feeling, a feeling that was so strong, sweet, and pure. It was also love. 

Ymir blinked a few times before a smile also appeared on her face. She took one of her hands out of the sand and reached up to push back that irritating strand of blonde hair behind Historia’s ear. As she waited for the show before them to end, she didn’t say a word. Her honey eyes stayed on the other’s while her thumb stroked her rosy cheek. And once the set concluded, she returned the spoken favor.

_“I love you too, Historia. So, so much.”_


End file.
